


the battle of a lifetime

by orphan_account



Category: Ratatouille (2007), VeggieTales
Genre: Battle, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fights, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, also we only had five minutes to write these so bare with me, i’m an atheist so this doesn’t matter in the long run, larry the cucumber found his fucking hairbrush, me and my friends did the wattpad challenge and this is the result, see y’all in hell, this is my twentieth fic i hate it here, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bob doesn’t know what he will do against an army.
Relationships: Bob the Tomato/Larry the Cucumber, rivalry - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the battle of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> why tf did i write this

Bob the Tomato stood, his helmet on his head and his sword strapped to his bright red, tomato-ish skin.

“You will not defeat me, you rat looking motherfucker! I have the power of Jesus!” Bob shouted, the rat giving a crooked smile.

“But do you have **THIS**!?” Remy shouted, raising his small paws. The walls of the kitchen began to shake, hundred of rats bursting out of the walls.

Bob felt light headed. He was facing a huge army of rats who could easily cook him into a BLT. How was he supposed to defeat them all?

“What do you think now, you vegetable?” Remy shouted, his rat army standing behind him with looks of hunger.

“ ** _HE’S A FRUIT_**!” A voice behind Bob suddenly called out. The tomato turned around, seeing his lost loved standing behind him with his buck teeth.

“...Larry?”

“ **I found my hairbrush, fuckers**.”

Larry began to float, his eyes turning red and a green glow coming from his skin. Bob smiled.

Remy was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> plz don’t correct spelling this is raw art


End file.
